


Secret

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chinese|中文, F/M, Gen, M/M, hermann and stacker are beatboxers, i don't think stacker is really a major character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Stacker had something in common but no one found out. That's not ture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

第一个发现这件事的是Newton，当然是Newton，只能是他了，Hermann和Stacker都不打算说的事谁能发现呢？但是有了通感就不一样了，当你跟别人通感之后你就很难保留什么秘密。  
自从通感之后，Newton就再也没有看到过Hermann，不在实验室，也没见他去吃过饭，但是每当他问起Tendo或者Mako或者是其他人的时候，他们就会告诉他刚刚才见到Hermann，这下Newton确定Hermann是在躲着他了。可是他不明白有什么好躲着他的，他不就是发现了Hermann曾经是一起玩B-Box的好队友嘛，虽然这的确令他非常震惊，但是也没有到需要躲着他的地步吧。  
过了几天，Newton实在没法忍受没有人跟他吵架这件事以及心中快要爆炸的疑惑，他站在了Hermann门前，试探性的敲了下门，没有反应，不过这也是他意料当中的事。他继续敲门，加大了力度，还是没有反应。不过他可不是轻易放弃的类型，于是他开始用脚踹，踹了大概一分钟之后，他开始怀疑Hermann在不在寝室，他停了下来，过了一会打算转身靠在门上，就在他靠上去的时候，门突然开了。Hermann一看到是Newton迅速地关门，不过后者反应更快，他的手已经扶在了门框上，“嗷！”他痛苦地叫出声，门再一次打开，他趁着这个机会遛了进去。  
Hermann看着他扬起的嘴角，面无表情地问，“其实你根本就没被夹到对不对？”  
“当然被夹到了！我为什么要骗你？”Newton揉着右手，露出一副不可思议的表情。  
Hermann朝屋内走去，坐在了床沿上，“你找我有什么事？”依旧是那么平淡的语气。  
Newton关上门，然后跟着Hermann朝屋内走去，坐在了他的旁边。这时他才注意到平常总是穿的像六十岁的老头一样的家伙现在是另一种形象，他没有穿外套和V领衫，平常扣到顶的奇怪的衬衣也换成了一件纯白的衬衣，领口处解开了两粒扣子，袖子挽到了手肘处，衬衣的下摆没有像平常一样塞在裤子里面，裤子倒是跟平常差不多，Newton想大概是因为腿的问题所以不能穿太紧的裤子。他抬起头时发现Hermann怒视着他，表情略微有些奇怪，不过他无视了这些，无视了揉一下他早就发现很软的Hermann的头发的欲望，说道，“你这几天为什么躲着我？”  
“我有躲着你吗？”Hermann回答的时候看向了别处，耳垂也有一点泛红。  
“当然，长了眼睛的人都看得出来，而且你撒谎的时候就会看向一边。”更不用说你耳垂都红了，不过他这时脑子比嘴快一点，没有说出来。Hermann没有说什么。“算了，我们待会再说这个，我是来问你通感的事的。”  
Hermann回过头，“没什么好说的。”  
“嘿，Herm，”“不准那样叫我。”“至于吗？虽然我知道你不想让别人发现这个，虽然我知道那跟你的形象一点都不符，但是你也不用躲着我啊还绝口不谈啊。”  
Hermann听着Newton的话表情越来越疑惑，“等等，我们，说的是同一件事吗？”  
“B-Box咯，难道还能有别的什么事吗？”Newton也很疑惑。  
Hermann低声骂了一句，Newton听见了，但没有问什么，“当……当然没有别的事。”  
Newton当然不会相信他说的话，不过他打算将这件事先放在一边，“说真的，这太酷了！我完全没有想到你会玩B-Box，而且竟然还是跟Stacker一起。你们的耳洞是一起打的吗？还有那条手帕，不过你们玩这个的用那种死气沉沉的黑色手帕太不合适了。”  
“难不成用大红色的？”Hermann习惯性地反驳。  
Newton想象了一下Hermann用大红色的场景，“还是算了吧。”Newton咬了下下唇，“要不下次我们一起在右边再打一个？”满脸期待地看着对方。  
Hermann白了他一眼，转过头，没有说话。  
Newton疑惑地看着对方，突然他伸出手，按住Hermann的后脑勺，凑近看着他的右耳，另一只手忍不住捏了捏他的耳朵，然后稍微后退一点面对着这个男人。凑到这么近，他才发现对方的睫毛是多么的美，“你什么时候打的？”  
“一个月了。放开我。”  
Newton没有放开他，“我竟然没有发现。”  
“这很正常，你这个不可理喻的家伙。”  
“至少比你这个六十岁的老头子好。”  
“你才……”  
“啊不对，你现在是正常的年龄。”  
Hermann当然知道他是指他穿的衣服，他没有反驳，对着Newton翻了个白眼。Newton对他咧嘴微笑。  
两个人就这样僵持着，沉默着。Newton呆呆地望着Hermann的睫毛，他发现自己心跳加速，呼吸变得沉重，身体像是被对方吸引一样有着前倾的欲望。他屈服于自己的欲望，将自己的唇覆在对方薄薄的双唇上，暂时不去考虑有什么后果。Hermann一开始没有任何回应，但他也没有将对方推开。就在Newton失望地打算离开的时候，Hermann一只手扶住他的脑袋，另一只手放在他的背上，开始回吻他。Newton一边享受着对方的亲吻，脑内一边高速运转着各种乱七八糟的事，正当Hermann的舌头即将探入Newton嘴里的时候，Newton打断了这个吻，“所以这就是你一直躲着我的原因？”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯……你知道的，就是你爱我这件事。”  
Hermann脸颊上出现了淡淡的粉红色，这使得他看起来有些可爱，但他没有移开视线，“当然，你这个白痴。”  
“呃……所以说你是害怕我在通感里发现了这件事，也就是说刚刚你在说的就是这件事咯？”  
Hermann叹了口气，没有回答。  
“好吧，可是我实在对你玩B-Box这件事太过震惊，完全没有注意到后面发生了什么，所以你完全不必担心这些。Hermann，你可以表演给我看吗？不一定非要……”  
这次换做Hermann主动吻了上去，不过是为了堵住Newton的嘴，当然也有一一点点其他的原因，不过只有那么一点点而已。而事实看来，这个方法也卓有成效，Hermann开始考虑以后是不是也该这么干。

而第二个发现这件事的Chuck，当然也是拜通感所赐。在Jaeger里，Chuck没有机会问将军，而现在，他则永远地失去了这个机会。在Stacker启动程序之前，他将Chuck弹了出去，Chuck在为将军感到悲伤的同时，也为能够活下来和老爸一起而感到庆幸。  
当他从病床上醒来的时候，第一个看到的就是Herc，虽然他还有很多事要做，但那些事都可以留到以后，反正人们都暂时忘记了那些在战争中牺牲的人，整个基地里到处都在庆祝，世界上大部分地区也如此，而Herc现在要做的事，就是陪伴着他的儿子。  
“老头子，你知道将军和Gottlieb博士以前一起玩B-Box的事吗？”Chuck小心地问出了这个问题，害怕父亲听到死去的战友的名字会感到十分伤心。  
但是他并没有什么太大反应，只是跳件反射式的说，“不要这样叫我。”然后挑眉问道，“没有，还有这么一回事？”  
“好好，老爸。我也很好奇，那个老古板博士竟然会玩这个？”Chuck将父亲带来的薯片塞进嘴里，然后拿起袋子，“要来一点吗？”  
“不用了。你可以去问一下他？”Herc笑着建议道。  
“算了吧，那我还不是找死，再说我可不想踏进他们的实验室。”  
Herc听到这句话时笑了出来。  
“有什么好笑的？”  
“没什么。”Herc调整了一下自己的表情，但还是没完全使笑意褪去，“你可以去问一下Newt，他们不是通感过吗？你也不是非得去他们实验室问。”  
Chuck撇了撇嘴，“那倒也是。话说他们两个人能够待在同一个实验室待这么久却没杀死对方还真是一个奇迹。”  
“我也这么觉得。而且我还经常得跟着Stacker一起去实验室，实在是太难受了。”他摇了摇头，突然痛苦地低声咒骂。  
“怎么了？”  
“以后我得独自面对他们了。”Herc用手撑住额头。  
Chuck轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，“祝你好运。”  
Herc没有打掉放在他肩膀上的手，只是白了躺在病床上一脸幸灾乐祸的人一眼。轻轻的敲门声突然响了起来，Chuck抬头看了一眼，是Mako。“这里有个可能知道你说的事的人。”  
“什么事？”Mako走了进来，拉过一把椅子在病床的另一边坐了下来。  
“呃，关于将军和Gottlieb博士曾经一起玩B-Box的事。”Mako听到“将军”的时候低下了头，表情有些黯淡，Chuck瞪了Herc一眼。Herc做了个抱歉的表情，然后指了指门口，看到对方点头之后离开了。  
“Mako，对于将军的事我很抱歉。”Chuck伸出手搭在Mako的肩膀上。  
“你不需要感到抱歉，”Mako抬去头看着对方的眼睛，“将军他做到了他要做的事，况且就算他活了下来，再次进入Jaeger也会让他活不了多久的。”这句话不仅是在安慰对方，也是在安慰着自己。Chuck没有回答，Mako继续说道，“你是说师傅和Gottlieb博士一起玩B-Box吗？”  
“嗯。”Chuck松了口气。  
“我只知道师傅以前玩过这个，在他进入PPDC之前，事实上，他还表演给我看过，”说到这里，Mako笑了起来，“他的确挺擅长这个的，表演的时候非常帅，我还曾经让他教过我，不过我没什么这方面的天赋。”她耸了耸肩。  
“幸好你没什么天赋，不然我岂不是得天天听这个？”Chuck故意做出一副痛苦的表情。  
“你求我表演给你看我也不会的。”  
“我根本就不会求你好吗？”  
Mako决定放弃这个毫无意义的话题，“你刚刚说他和Gottlieb博士一起玩这个是怎么回事？”  
“我在通感里瞥到了一眼，他和Gottlieb博士一起参加了某个比赛，还获得了一等奖，是在2011年的时候。我倒不觉得将军玩这个有什么，就是那个老古板博士让我感到非常不可思议。”  
“不要这样说他啦，其实他是很可爱的。”  
“可爱？无论用什么词形容他我都不会用这个词来形容他，要说他的同事可爱还差不多，虽然疯狂，但是还是有那么一点点可爱的，但是他们两个能相处这么久真是让我不可思议。”  
“你要是认真观察的话就会发现他的确很可爱，尤其是当他跟Newt在一起的时候。事实上他们两个非常搭的，他们肯定都喜欢对方，我跟Raleigh还讨论过这件事的。”  
“Raleigh，又是Raleigh。”Chuck又恢复了之前对待他的态度，偏过头去，咬牙切齿。  
Mako轻笑，“我有没有说过你吃醋的时候很可爱？”  
“我才没有吃醋。”Chuck急忙转过头来反驳。  
他气鼓鼓的样子让Mako忍不住捏了捏他的双颊，然后摸着他的头说道：“好啦好啦，你现在好好休息，明天陪我去实验室让Gottlieb博士表演B-Box怎么样？”他这幅样子让她忍不住想继续调戏他。  
Chuck抓住Mako的手腕将她的手移了下来，“跟你说过多少遍了不要摸我头。要去你自己去，我可不想进那个实验室。”  
“这样好吧，我们来打个赌，如果他们两是一对，那么你就得跟我去，如果他们两像你想的那样讨厌对方，那么我就自己去。”Chuck没有回答。“你是不相信你自己的判断力吗？”Mako知道他是个不甘示弱的人。  
“当然不是，赌就赌。”事实证明Mako的激将奏效了。  
“那就这么定了。”Mako微笑着说，“那你现在就好好休息，我先走了。”临走的时候她还故意拍了拍Chuck的头，引来Chuck的怒视。当她走到门口的时候，她转过身说，“刚刚那个赌注是开玩笑的，输了的人给对方五十美元。”然后不等Chuck回答，她就离开了。

“嗨，博士们，我现在方便进来吗？”Mako站在实验室的门口。  
“当然Mako，非常欢迎。”Newton回头看了Mako一眼，笑着说道。  
“请坐，Mori小姐。”Hermann礼貌性地站起来。  
Mako走到沙发前时，发现桌子上有一只小小的变色龙。“这个是？”  
“高冠变色龙。Hermann送给我的，很可爱对吧？”Newton小心翼翼的将它拿起来放在一只手上，伸出另一只手的手指轻轻地抚摸着他的头。  
Mako完全不觉得它可爱，但是她不好意思告诉他，好在Hermann及时帮助了她。“是他非要买这个的所以我才买给他的，并不是……”Mako注意到他有些脸红。  
“才不是这样好吗？你明明是一脸开心地买给我的，再说你要是真的讨厌他，你就不会帮我弄那个饲养箱了。”Newton说着指了指放在门边上的一个箱子。  
“要是我不帮你布置那个你就会一直缠着我不是吗？”  
Mako觉得要是放着他们不管，他们大概能就这个问题吵上半个小时，虽然她很乐意听他们吵下去，不过她现在还有更重要的事要做。“呃，可以暂时不要纠结于这个了吗？我有个问题想要问你们。”  
“什么问题？”Newton说。  
“就是，你们两个现在在一起了吗？”Mako飞快地将这个问题问了出来。  
两个人都没有回答，显然他们完全没有想到Mako会问出这样的问题。最后还是Hermann先反应过来，“没有，当然没有，为什么我要跟这个白痴在一起。”话刚一说完，Hermann就感觉自己的左腿被猛的撞了一下，他吸了一口气，然后急忙说道，“是的，我是说，呃，我们现在是在一起了。”Newton笑着没有说任何话，像是刚刚踢Hermann一脚的不是他一样。  
Mako听到这个答案笑了笑，内心松了一口气，双手放在膝盖上站了起来，“恭喜你们。我走了。”  
“拜，Mako。”  
“拜拜。”  
Mako走出实验室朝站在一边等着她的Chuck伸出手，“五十美元。”

End


End file.
